Down Under
by Miss.Elliot
Summary: Kurt and Blaine move to Sydney, Australia. A series of stories detailing their adventures down under.
1. Moving In

_As an Australian I have always had a huge fascination with Kurt and Blaine moving to my home town. I wonder how they would interact with my world. So I wrote it._  
><em>This will be a series of stories about Kurt and Blaine's move to, and life in Sydney, Australia. If there are any other Sydney-siders out there<em>(or anyone who knows anything about Sydney)<em>I would love to hear suggestions of what you would like to see our couple do in their new home . Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>'So do you like it?'<p>

Kurt looked up at the two-story, albeit small, terrace house. It was a pale cream, with grey and red accents; the previous owners obviously had good taste. The windows on the second floor had window boxes filled with a variety of plants and flowers. Kurt didn't like the idea of maintaining them, but the effect was quaint. It shared walls with the two identical structures either side of it, he couldn't imagine the privacy was great but he was a New Yorker, so nothing new there.

'It reminds me of home.'

Blaine grinned so wide every tooth in his mouth was showing. 'I know, right?'

'Blaine, why are you showing me this one in particular?' Kurt knew he was up to something.

If it was possible Blaine's grin grew even wider as he grabbed Kurt's hand, bouncing slightly on his toes. Kurt knew he was up to something but he couldn't help but get caught up in his boyfriend's enthusiasm. 'I put an offer on it.'

Kurt's eyes widened at the news, 'Blaine! You should have discussed this with me first.'

'I know, I know. But there were other people looking, and it's so perfect. And I wanted to surprise you.' His voice softened at the last part and Kurt smiled at the gesture. Blaine loved to do things for him, despite Kurt insisting he hated surprises. Usually, however, Blaine's gifts were a lot smaller than a house.

'So this is really happening.'

'Kurt, we have been planning this for almost a year, longer if you count from when I was first offered the job. The lease on our apartment is up in a month and I start my new job in two. Our visas are done and our passports are up to date. The plane tickets are booked. You have even planned us a party. It has been happening for a while.' Blaine would never admit he was still having trouble coming to terms it himself. He just hid it well in comparison to Kurt's occasional hysterical and "stress planning" as he liked to call it.

'It is not a party, it is just a get together. I know. This just seems so real. Our new house.' He sighed, he would miss New York a lot.

'Our new home.' Blaine pulled a key out of his pocket and jangled it in front of Kurt's face. 'Come on. Let me give you the grand tour.'

* * *

><p>Four weeks later the couple touched down at Sydney International Terminal. After the hassles of customs and baggage collection Kurt and Blaine made their way outside. Stepping out into the sun Kurt squinted and searched through his carry on bag for his sunglasses.<p>

'Its so bright here.'

Blaine, distracted by looking for a cab, hummed in response. 'Yeah, its because of the hole in the ozone layer. Makes the sun stronger, harsher.'

Kurt's jaw dropped, full on, fly catching, open. 'Blaine Anderson! You moved me half way across the world without telling me that. Blaine, I'm going to freckle.' Kurt tugged at the sleeves of his shirt, unrolling them in order to protect his arms from the sun. He knew he was going to hate this stupid country.

Blaine took his eyes off the line of waiting taxis to turn around and wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. 'Just think of all the fabulous hats you will be able to wear.'

'You are so lucky I love you.' Kurt muttered as Blaine kissed his cheek.

They piled into the taxi and Blaine gave the address of their new house. Kurt watched the world go by outside of his widow. It was strange how everything in Australia was so similar to home, but there was something that was not quite right. Something so… American, that was missing. Kurt didn't know exactly what that was, but he knew it would be something he craved in the coming months.

Before long they had arrived at the address that would be their home for the next two years, longer if Blaine's contract was extended. Blaine quickly jumped out of the car and helped the driver with their luggage. They had just enough to survive the few days before the rest of their things they had had shipped arrived, and Kurt had gone shopping. Appliances were included with the house but the previous owners had informed the couple they would not be taking all of their furniture with them and that Kurt and Blaine were free to take or leave whatever they chose.

It turned out that the only items of furniture left were one worn lounge, a bookcase and a wobbly end table. Very generous.

Kurt followed Blaine inside and dumped their bags in their new living room before dumping himself on the couch. Blaine wandered around the house, doing god knows what. Kurt watched him walk between rooms, looking round corners, opening and closing the fridge. He could see the enthusiasm on his boyfriends face as he inspected every inch of the house.

Blaine had just paced the hallway for the third time when he came back to where Kurt was sitting. Kurt watched him do a lap of the room. 'Watcha doing, babe?'

Blaine looked at Kurt, but didn't still his movements. 'I'm settling. I gotta get to know the house, you know?'

Kurt raised an eye row. 'Not really.'

'Well what happens if I get up in the middle of the night to pee? I don't want to end up in the wrong room and ruin the carpet, or something.'

Kurt laughed and grabbed Blaine's waist as he walked past the couch yet again, pulling the younger man on top of him. 'I will never fully understand what goes on in that brain of yours.'

'I don't even understand it. It is like some mysterious jungle, it will never be truly known in its entirety.'

Kurt laughed again and kissed Blaine, sinking into his warmth. No matter how far away from home they moved Blaine would always be the same. The constant in his crazy life.

'Now what do you say we go for a walk and find some food. I'm starving.' Kurt allowed himself to be pulled off the couch by Blaine's strong hand.

'You are always hungry.'

* * *

><p>Later that evening Kurt found himself on the couch once again, sitting between Blaine's legs with his laptop sitting on his knees. They had spent the afternoon roaming their new neighborhood and trying to fight jet lag.<p>

After fifteen minutes of wandering around their block Kurt and Blaine found a small café that sold everything from coffee and cheesecake to burgers and pizzas. Kurt laughed when he saw how Blaine's eyes lit up at the extensive list of pizzas available to order. Blaine turned to Kurt. Before he could get a word out Kurt nodded. 'Go ahead. Pick one.'

Ten minutes later Kurt was sitting at one of the small tables near the counter of the café and Blaine was still staring at the chalkboard. 'Blaine Anderson, I am hungry and I am tired and there is no furniture in my house. Pick a damn pizza.

'Okay, okay.' Blaine stepped up to the counter still looking up at the menu.

The cashier was an Italian man, probably mid-forties and if Blaine had to take a guess he would say he owned the small shop.

'What can I get ya?' He may have been Italian in heritage but his accent was very Australian.

'Hi. Can I just get one Mediterranean pizza? Take out.' Blaine smiled and fished his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans.

The man smiled crudely as he wrote down the order. 'A yank, eh? How long ya staying for?'

'Uh, we've actually just moved here. So, at least two years.' Blaine pulled some notes from his wallet. He looked at the various colours and sizes in confusion. It was nothing like the consistent green of the bills he had traded in for them.

The man behind the counter laughed a little when he realized Blaine's confusion. 'Its twenty for the pizza, so you need one of the red ones.' Sure enough the red note had a large twenty stamped in the corner.

Blaine smiled gratefully. 'Thanks.'

'No worries, mate. Should be fifteen minutes.' Blaine nodded and joined Kurt at his table.

Kurt was busy examining the shelves that lined the walls of the shop. They were filled with everything he could have imagined; from sugar-coated cubes of Turkish delight to coffee beans in various sized bags, various smoked meats and preserves in glass jars. There were books and utensils, small sculptures and canvas paintings. He loved it.

'I think this is going to become a regular.'

Blaine nodded and hummed in agreement. 'I think so.'

Once their pizza was done they left the shop with a friendly wave from the owner. 'See ya next time, mate!'

They walked back home hand in hand. Kurt carried the pizza box because he was afraid Blaine would eat it before they even made it half way.

And now they were sitting together, full from their meal, shopping online. Kurt had opened up the Ikea page and was currently scanning through various wardrobes. He was frantically clicking pictures, tutting his tongue and moving onto the next option. Blaine sat back and watched him work. He was more than happy to let Kurt decorate the house. Plus, he knew that Kurt would change anything he didn't like anyway, so there was no point in Blaine even trying.

'Forgive me, love, but why are we looking at wardrobes? We have a walk in.'

Kurt sighed. 'We are not looking at wardrobes, Blaine.' He really should have known better. 'We are looking at storage solutions.'

Blaine nodded against Kurt's shoulder. 'Of course.'

Kurt continued to navigate the website, um-ing and ah-ing and adding things to their shopping basket. Blaine chose not to think of the cost, thankful for his new job and the small bonus they had given him for moving his entire life to a different country.

Kurt had now moved onto a paint website was comparing different shades of grey. Blaine really couldn't bring himself to care about the various shades and instead choosing to press light kisses to the back of his boyfriend's neck.

'Blaine, what are you doing?'

'I am shopping for paint.' Blaine had made his way to the slope between Kurt's shoulder and neck.

'No, that is what I am doing.'

'Okay, then.' Blaine answered distractedly as he started to suck a little on Kurt's neck. Kurt shivered under Blaine's touch. He picked the computer up off his lap and placed it on the floor next to the empty pizza box. Flipping himself over he placed his chin on Blaine's chest.

'So what are you really doing?' Blaine fingers trailed along Kurt's back, slipping up under his shirt, brushing the skin lightly.

'Well, I was thinking.'

'Always dangerous.'

'Indeed. We need to christen the house.'

'Of course. But there is a small problem.'

'Really?'

'Yes. We don't have a bed.'

'And since when do we need a bed?'

'Since we are adults.'

'Oh, posh. Where is the fun in that?'

'You know "oh, posh" isn't the great turn on you think it is.'

'Shut up.' And with that Blaine grabbed Kurt's face between his hands and kissed him passionately, tongue slipping into his mouth almost immediately.

Sometime later Kurt was curled up beside Blaine on the couch; sure his expensive shirt was lying on top of an empty pizza box but not really having the energy to care. Blaine was running his fingers up and down Kurt's side.

'Kurt, you know how we don't have a bed?'

'Mmm.' He was too sated to form actual words.

'Where are we going to sleep tonight?'

* * *

><p><em>I'm thinking the beach next? Yes? No? Thoughts and opinions?<em>


	2. Pride

Kurt never would have believed it if the words hadn't come from his own mouth.

'I'm sick of decorating.'

Blaine dramatically dropped the paintbrush he was holding onto the newspaper that covered the spare bedroom's floor. He crossed the small room quickly, placing the back of his hand to Kurt's forehead.

'Well you don't have a fever, but I think we should get you to the doctor anyway. Just in case,' he deadpanned.

Kurt pushed Blaine away, trying to suppress a laugh in favor of being annoyed.

'I'm serious, Blaine. It's all we have done since we have got here.' He stuck his hand on his hip while Blaine went to retrieve his paintbrush. 'We have decorated and gone to Alex's.' It had not taken the couple long to become friendly with the owner of the café they had visited on their first day in the country. Alex and most of his family who worked in the shop now knew Kurt and Blaine, taking the time to greet the boys with a smile and wave. They walked down the street every morning for their coffee despite the fact they owned their own coffee maker. Sometimes they even went back in the afternoon, or even for dinner.

They had been in the country almost two weeks now. Kurt was determined to turn their new house into a home. They had painted most of the rooms, the spare bedroom being the last. He had combined new purchases with things from their old apartment in New York that they had shipped over. Kurt wanted a fresh start for their new lives, combining it with memories of their old home to create a strange combination of the new and nostalgic. It worked surprisingly well. However in his determination to finish the house the pair had never been farther away from their house than Alex's or the route to the airport. They had even ordered their groceries online because they were yet to find a supermarket.

'We have to go sight seeing.'

Blaine scratched the back of his neck and scrunched his nose. 'That's very touristy, don't you think?'

'Blaine, are you seriously going to tell me you don't want to explore the city that will be your home for the next two years? Besides, we have been here two weeks, we pretty much are tourists.' Kurt gave Blaine a look that told him there was no point in arguing because he was going to get his way.

That was how Blaine found himself buy Kurt ice cream at Darling Harbor two hours later. It was a beautiful Sydney day, blue skies with wispy white clouds. The water was a blue green colour, clear and still in the protected bay. It was a colour Blaine had never seen in America where the water was usually a steel grey. The closest thing he had ever seen to match the colour was Kurt's eyes.

They had bought a monorail pass, deciding it was the best way to see the major areas of the city in one day, also enjoying the novelty of the mode of transport. Kurt wanted to go to the markets and both wanted to stop at China town. However the day was too beautiful to resist a stroll by the water, so that was the first stop of the day.

They had only been walking for ten minutes, Kurt happily digging at his lemon sorbet and admiring they way his boyfriend looked in the sun, when they first heard the chanting. From such a distance it was difficult to tell exactly what was being said, but from the noise it was obvious the crowd was huge.

Kurt squinted towards the main road, where the noise was coming from. When he saw the first flag he squeezed Blaine's hand. As though drawn by a magnet the pair made their way towards the street and crowd. As far as the eye could see people were marching down the road, just about everyone sporting a pride flag of some sort.

Later than night they would hear on the news that over ten thousand people participated in the march for marriage equality. But at that moment number meant nothing. Kurt stood frozen on the spot, watching as people walked by them, proud and happy. He could feel Blaine holding him tight, knowing he held the same feeling of wonder.

As the crowd continued to pass them Kurt stood astonished at the sheer diversity of the people that had gathered on this sunny Saturday afternoon. Of course there were couples like themselves, holding hands, laughing and kissing, relishing in the moment of belonging. However there were others. Teenagers with their friends, mothers supporting their children, grand parents even. Blaine saw one woman, well into her eighties, being pushed in a wheelchair by her granddaughter, waving a flag high above her head.

There were hundreds, possibly thousands of signs, calling for marriage equality. But the moment that got to Kurt was when he spotted a small boy on his father's shoulders, his mother holding her husband's hand. The boy had a rainbow painted on each cheek and was holding a sign above his head. "If my daddy can marry my mummy, why can't my uncle marry his boyfriend?" Kurt tapped Blaine on the shoulder, pointing towards the young family. Blaine nodded and turned to Kurt. He put his hands on Kurt's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.

When they parted Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine's, both sets of eyes shining with unshed tears. They were used to New York, where the people were accepting but generally uncaring. They were not special there, not even unique. They could get married and live in relative peace. But when they agreed to move to Australia they weren't sure what they would be faced with. They had heard that it was a generally accepting place, despite their inability to be legally married, but without first hand experience they would never know how true that was.

But here they were faced with thousands of people of all ages, genders, and orientations marching for their rights. They had never seen or heard of such a scene. It was the first time Kurt felt like this could be his home, that he would be welcome and comfortable and himself in this city.

They were still standing by the road, watching the crowd walk past, gripping each other for support when a young girl, of no more than sixteen, broke from the crowd and wrapped an arm around Blaine's elbow. She pulled them both towards the marchers, pushing their shoulders a little to get them going. Before long they were being pulled in with the tide, laughing as others smiled and waved, clapping them on the back, draping a flag across their shoulders. The girl still had her arm linked with Blaine's, smiling at them kindly, looking wise beyond her years.

'Hi, I'm Stella. And this is my girl friend, Lisa.' The tall girl who had her arm linked with Stella's other elbow smiled and waved with her free hand. Stella beamed at her, reaching up to place a kiss on Lisa's cheek. Kurt couldn't help but be reminded of Blaine and himself, when they were in high school. He felt a little pang in his chest at the way they showed their affection so easily, something they had always struggled with in Lima. But he was happy for these girls, happy that their life wasn't as harshly tainted with the troubles of his own past.

There were police present, ensuring that the crowd stayed on the side of the road allocated to the march. They made sure the protest was a peaceful one. Which it was. Kurt couldn't believe the lack of hate. There were a few people using the media attention as a platform for their own causes, but it was simple attention seeking, no malice intended. They continued to march, small crowds gathering beside the road to watch them pass. Some offered words of support, others simply observing.

When they reached their final destination and the crowd dispersed Kurt and Blaine found themselves lingering. They spoke to other couples, shared their story. They listened to stories of support from siblings and parents. They even met a couple who had travelled to New York to be married, despite the marriage not being recognized legally in their home country. It was an amazing atmosphere, never had either experienced so much support and pride in one place. They had never encountered so many people with shared experiences. It was something neither would ever forget.

Later that evening Kurt sent his father an email, knowing it was still the early hours of the morning in Lima and he would be none to pleased to receive a phone call at three am. It was hard being away from his family, not that he had been able to see them much when he had been living in New York. The distance was just so much bigger, and the time difference was killing him. He missed being able to call up his dad just to talk about his day.

He put his laptop away, crawling back into bed and resting his head on Blaine's chest. He listened to Blaine breathe as his boyfriend played with his hair and continued to read his book.

'Can you believe today happened?'

Blaine put his book down on the nightstand and kissed the top of Kurt's head. 'It was incredible, wasn't it?'

Kurt shuffled their positions slightly so he could meet Blaine's eye. 'Thank you for bringing me here. I know I complain a lot, but I think I could really like it here. I want to experience the world but more importantly I want to experience it with you. I would follow you to the ends of the earth.'

Blaine pulled Kurt up to press their lips together in a loving kiss. 'And I you, love.'

Blaine kissed Kurt once more before snuggling into his neck. 'Now lets sleep. All that walking has got me beat.'

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle. 'I love you.'

'Love you, too.' Came the muffled reply.

* * *

><p><em>I know I said I was going to write the beach next, but this marriage equality march actually took place this weekend in Sydney and I was inspired. In New South Wales (and a few other Australian states) same-sex civil unions are recognised, but not same-sex marriages. Unfortunately civil unions offer far less recognition under the law than marriages, especially when it comes to raising children. So this is just my little way of saying that same-sex marriages should be recognised under Australian law. I hope you all enjoyed, hopefully the beach will be next.<em>

_Also, would you like to see this series contain smut? (Y'all are perverts, and I know you are going to say yes but I thought I'd ask anyway)_


	3. Sun, salt and sand

Kurt Hummel hated Australia. He hated how it was always hot. And not just hot, but humid. He was always sticky and felt in need of a shower. He hated that everyone loved the beach, with the sand and the sun and the salt. Most of all he hated how good his boyfriend looked with a tan, when all he got was freckles.

'I hate you.'

Blaine simply hummed in response, eyes closed, hands resting under his head.

They were at the beach. Again. It was the third time this week. Blaine had threatened to go by himself but Kurt didn't much like the idea of being left home alone in the heat. It had to be at least thirty five degrees Celsius, that would be ninety five at home.

Blaine was lying on his back, still slightly damp from swimming, wet hair curling around his ears. He had dark board shorts on that fell just above his knees, his toned stomach a delicious shade of brown.

Kurt on the other hand was sitting under an umbrella and was refusing to move. He still had his t-shirt, hat and glasses on and was constantly rubbing more sunscreen into his skin.

'Why are you hating on me this time?' The side of his mouth curled up into a smile.

'Because you look so damn gorgeous.' Kurt sighed.

'You know, we have discussed this. If you removed just a couple of layers you too could look this good.' He opened one eye to wink at Kurt.

'Blaine, I have three freckles already. Three! There is no way I am risking anymore.'

Blaine sat up, crossed his legs and turned to face Kurt. He pulled the glasses off Kurt's face and the hat off his head. Kurt's hand immediately flew up to smooth down his hair.

'You have sunscreen on, yes?'

Kurt nodded, about to launch into a lecture about the phrase "slip, slop, slap" that the Australian's used, when Blaine grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

'Blaine, what are you doing?' Kurt narrowed his eyes.

'Oh, nothing.' Blaine smiled innocently. He stood up, stretching his arms above his head. 'Babe, would you join me up here for a moment?'

Kurt kept his eyes narrowed, but obeyed. He rose from his chair slowly. He stood in front of Blaine with a questioning look. Suddenly Blaine dropped out of sight and Kurt was upside down. He barely had time to get his bearings when Blaine was moving, hands holding the backs of Kurt's thighs tightly where he had thrown his boyfriend over his shoulder.

Kurt screamed into Blaine's lower back. 'Blaine Anderson, you put me down right now!'

Blaine chuckled as he continued at a light jog. It was then that Kurt realized what Blaine had planned for him. 'Oh no you don't. Take me back Blaine. I want my umbrella. Stop it, Blaine. I swear I will never have sex with you again. You better enjoy this because this is the closest you will get to my body for the rest of your life!'

Two teenage girls looked up from where they were sunbaking with shocked expressions as the couple passed. Blaine smiled and circled his finger around his ear, signaling Kurt was crazy.

Kurt froze when he saw the water start to lap around Blaine's ankles. 'Okay, this is your last warning, Anderson. Take me back now and no harm will come to you.'

The water was around Blaine's calves now. It splashed up as he waded through the surf, drops flicking up to Kurt's face.

'Blaine, baby, you know I was just kidding about the sex thing right?' Kurt Hummel was not above begging. The waves had reached his toes and were dangerously close to his nose. It was cold. 'Just take me back now and we can have all the sex you want. Unlimited blowjobs for life. Please, Blaine.'

Kurt was now scrambling up Blaine's back, lifting his legs in the air, in an attempt to get away from the salt water beneath him. Blaine shifted his hold, sliding Kurt down so they were face to face with Kurt's legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck.

'So let me get this straight. I could have unlimited blowjobs for life, or I could dump you in the next wave?'

Kurt nodded vigorously, flashing what he believed was a winning smile. Blaine stood, pretending to consider it for a moment.

It was at that second a wave came and crashed over them both. Blaine dropped Kurt and sprinted up the beach towards their belongings, laughing as he went. Kurt took a few seconds to recover from the sudden cold. He stood and walked slowly out of the water. 'You are so dead, Anderson.'

Kurt Hummel really hated Australia.


	4. 6 Times Australia was not America

**1**

Blaine stood in the chocolate aisle of the super market. His basket was a little heavy, cutting into his palm, and he had promised Kurt he would only be half an hour, but he was determined. He walked down slowly, eyes darting up and down, scanning each item. When he reached the end, he repeated the journey in reverse.

Damn peanut butter cups. They come in an orange packet for Christ sake, they should not be this difficult to find. All he wanted was peanut butter with chocolate on the outside. It was all he wanted!

Sighing, he made his way back up the aisle again, this time grabbing the attention of the worker who was re-stocking the shelves.

'Excuse me? Um, can you tell me where the peanut butter cups are?' He asked a little hesitantly, because he hated asking for help.

The teenager looked a little confused for a moment, 'Oh, yeah, you mean those American things?' Blaine gave the guy a look, because _he _is an American thing. 'Yeah, I think you have to get those at like a special shop or something.'

'Uh, thanks.' Blaine replied before returning up the aisle. No peanut butter cups in the grocery store? What was this strange place?

**2**

Neither of them are used to having an "accent". At first it's kind of funny mostly because they don't, it's everyone else that talks weird. They learn to politely smile and nod, and say "yes, we've just moved here from New York".

Blaine tries his hand at an Australian accent, whoever they are talking to always finds it hilarious. But it wears on Kurt. And the poor girl at the cinema pays the price.

Blaine has to drag Kurt away from where he is trying to lecture the girl about manners, "Just about every movie here is American, why is it so different when I talk? Didn't your mother teach you anything about manners?"

**3**

'Oh my god, Blaine, be careful.'

'I am!'

'Concentrate!'

'How can I concentrate when you are yelling at me?'

'Blaine, did you see that?'

'Yes, jeez, my eyes are open.'

'I can't do this, I just can't'

'Kurt, I need you to stop talking.'

'We are never hiring a car again. What kind of crazy country allows its citizens to drive on the wrong side of the road?'

**4**

'Shit, fuck, fuck, shit!'

Kurt looked up at the roof from where he was chopping carrots for their dinner. Blaine had gone up to have a shower, but apparently that wasn't working out for him all too well.

'Babe-'

'JESUS CHRIST.'

Well that concerned Kurt a little. Putting down his knife Kurt raced upstairs to find his boyfriend standing on their bed, back pressed against the wall above their headboard, looking absolutely terrified. Kurt followed his line of sight to discover the worlds largest and most hairy spider on the wall above their dresser.

'Shit.' Then it moved. 'Oh my god!' Kurt jumped up onto the bed with Blaine, wrapping his arms around him.

'What do we do? What do we do?'

'I don't know!'

'That thing looks big enough to eat us.'

'We're going to die.'

'At least it will be with someone I love.'

'I love you, too.'

The spider scuttled down the wall a little further, both boys pressing themselves as far against the walls as they could.

'Okay, I've got a plan.'

'Wha-?' Before Blaine could finish his question Kurt had taken his boot off and launched it at the wall. The spider ran down the wall, disappearing behind the dresser.

'Great, now where did it go?'

'I really thought I was going to get it.'

'I am not sleeping in here tonight.'

'Neither.'

They sleep in the spare bedroom for a whole week; Kurt with his largest, most heavy can of hairspray under the pillow. The spider is never seen again, neither can decide whether that is a good or bad thing.

**5**

'Happy Birthday, son!'

'Hey, dad.' Kurt rubs his eyes as Blaine buries his face further into his shoulder.

'Are you having a good day? What did Blaine get you?' Burt sounds genuinely interested in what Kurt's boyfriend had bought him, he had always had a soft spot for Blaine and knew he was a fantastic gift-giver.

'Dad its-' Kurt looks up at the alarm clock, 'it's two am the morning after my birthday. Not that I don't appreciate the call, but how have you not figured out the time difference yet?'

Kurt can almost see Burt scratching his head under his cap and looking guilty. 'Oh, yeah, sorry kid.' There is a distant call of "happy birthday" in the background from Carole.

'Thanks, Carole. Look Dad, I'll call you at a more reasonable hour.' Blaine makes a noise of agreement beside him.

'Yeah, good idea, Kurt.'

'I love you.'

'Love you, too.'

**6**

'Blaine Anderson, look at this freckle! You will pay for this!'


End file.
